


Blood Moon

by SereneFreakGeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, OC main character, Werewolf!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy AU, Remus Lupin alive and teaching DA again, Werewolf!HarryHarry doesn't remember what happened during the war to receive the bite on his side. All he knows now is that he is a creature, and without a potion to keep it at bay he may hurt everyone he cares about. His own personality shifts slightly in his new state of being, and no one understands exactly how Harry feels or why he is acting out, even his new stepfather Remus. But when Harry runs into an old enemy who may slightly understand, is it back to slinging wands or will it develop into something more?





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Rate?  
> Hey, guys! I need help deciding exactly how I should rate this fic! It's a werewolf fic, and I'll be mentioning him waking up nude but I won't be going into detail past that or anything. Blood will also be mentioned slightly, as will cuts and scrapes, and eventually maybe even rough fighting. Self-harm is an option I am considering, though I don't know if I'll go down that path. Also, let me know if there are any TW I should place on this fic!

Harry perched his arm against the wall, staring out of the nearby window at the sunset with growing unease. He heard Professor Snape and Remus- ah, ‘Professor Lupin,’ talking behind him, discussing the events that were to occur soon. None of the conversation held his interests, only his fears riling up in his stomach and the possibility of being unable to control himself again. Was it going to hurt more than usual? Would he have more scars? His wolf was about to roam free in the Forbidden Forest, hunting for prey with his stepfather, or alpha. He was told when his wolf found no prey that it harmed itself, creating more scars. Would his wolf obey Remus’ wolf? Would they… fight? To assert dominance, to see who was stronger? So many questions boiled around in his head, and Harry grew scared. He had only changed once without a wolfsbane potion, the first night. Harry had been lucky. It was scary, but everyone made it out okay. 

Harry thought back to the night, when Hermione, Ron, and he had been jumping from place to place with the amulet. Harry had been tending a bite he had received on his side when suddenly everything had hurt. Then Hermione screamed, his vision was beginning to blur, and Ron immediately jumped up and pushed Harry out of the tent. Farther, and father, Harry felt his legs moving but they were also  _ burning _ and churning under him. He stumbled a few times, he knew, but Ron was adamant to get him  _ somewhere _ . It wasn’t until after the night happened, Harry had woken up alone and naked in the woods at dawn. He eventually found their camp, around noon, annoyed and slightly scared of what he may find. Relief flooded him as he found his friends alive. Hermione shielded her eyes, but Ron draped a blanket around him and began explaining their predicament. Harry was now a werewolf.

Ron had shoved Harry out of the barrier when he was changing in hopes that the wolf, once it was in control, couldn’t see Ron or Hermione. They were scared once the wolf had started sniffing around, though it had grown confused and moved on. Neither of them slept that night in worry. It would take awhile for Harry to accept his new fate, but everything afterward happened so quickly. Defeating Voldemort was forefront in his mind at the time. Though, once it was done, and Remus was quietly mourning Tonks, Harry approached him and just blatantly said it. Harry was still reeling from the war, had nothing left in him to disguise the words or put it gently. Looking back, it was probably better for Remus that way. He remembers distinctly the disbelief, anger, depression, and acceptance running through him in such a short amount of time as he considered the boy before him, the one who had just been through war, was now going to begin another battle of his own. That was when Remus had decided to take his job back as a teacher for the Dark Arts, so he was close to Harry and could guide him through his last year.

Professor Snape was always nice about making the potion, giving it to them a week prior. He had never complained, never snapped at Harry. In Harry’s own opinion, he believed Remus and Snape had grown rather close over the last few months. Snape hadn’t acted like being a werewolf was such a lower status, like most other people in the school, had been. They tried to keep the secret of what Harry was to just close members, like Hermione, Ron, Remus, Snape, and Headmistress McGonagall. Though, word slowly trickled around about his absence every full moon, or how most recently he was feeling completely out of his element for a week. Harry knew of the ‘plan’ the rest of the Gryffindors thought up. They were going to sneak into his dorm tonight and see if Harry was there again, and if he wasn’t then that  _ had _ to be proof he was a werewolf, right? Harry didn’t even bother to care anymore. The people can think whatever they want to. Harry had saved all of their lives already, what more do they want? A puppet to dance for them in the newspapers? 

“Harry.” Remus’ stern voice broke Harry out of his trance, and he studied the fading red colours of the sky one last time before turning and facing his stepfather. “Did you hear any of that?” He asked, and Harry scanned the room, noting the Snape had just clicked the door closed behind himself. They would need to start making their way down to the forest soon.

“No,” Harry admitted, shaking his head, glancing anywhere but at Remus’ disappointed face.

“Alright, well, we have to go. I’ll try to recap on the way.” Remus sighed, walking closer and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, guiding him toward the door and toward their moon-lit fate.

 

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

 

The sun was blinding. Why was it so bright? Harry turned his head, and let out a content sigh when the sun no longer in his eyes, turning over onto his side. He felt uncomfortable like he was lying naked on sticks and leaves in the middle of a forest. Harry groaned in frustration when he finally realized that this was actually the truth. His will finally gave and he sat up, brushing dirt and leaves from his body, slowly making his way to his feet. ‘ _ Alright, Harry. Assess your surroundings. _ ’ He thought to himself, glancing around. There was no blood in sight, so that was a good thing. Harry glanced down at his body, looking over it thoroughly. Some new scrapes and cuts, though none bleeding too much, littered his body in places though he seemed mostly alright.

“Harry?” He heard his stepfather call out, and Harry moved to conceal himself a bit with his hands before calling out a reply. Harry began moving toward Remus’ voice, and soon toward his footsteps, he heard so well and came across the other man soon. “Let’s get to the backpacks,” Remus muttered, glancing away as they began their trek toward the hidden pack they left in the forest. Eventually making it, they used a cleaning charm with their wands before donning some clothes. Harry had just wrapped his scarf around his neck before Remus began making his way back toward the castle. Harry sighed, moving to catch up, a tired soreness raking through his body. Remus kept up his pace and Harry eventually stumbled on a tree root, falling onto his hands and letting out an aggravated yelp.

“Would you bloody slow down?” Harry yelled, standing and wiping his jeans off, glaring up toward a startled Remus. They stood in silence for a moment before Remus just nodded and began walking again at a slower pace. Harry sagged, following behind again, though grateful to not have to rush to keep up any longer.

They broke through the tree line, and both began to jog across the courtyard toward a side entrance into the castle. Remus slipped in first, holding the door open for Harry as he slipped in, both breathing heavily. Harry cursed the fact that he had to turn without a potion, feeling so tired and vulnerable. He glanced up toward Remus, eyeing the tired man in low candlelight as the door behind them closed and locked. “Do you remember last night?” Harry asked, and watched Remus jump as if he had forgotten Harry was there.

“No, you don’t remember anything when your wolf takes over.” Remus glanced at Harry, his brow furrowing. “Why, do you?” Harry shook his head in response, and he heard a relieved sigh come from his stepfather. ‘ _ Why be relieved? I’d like to know what happened. _ ’ He thought to himself, waiting for Remus to catch his breath before he turned and walked down the hallway. Harry followed behind climbing a spiral staircase until they emerged in a hallway located near the Dark Arts tower. They both walked inside Remus’ office, Harry having had left his school bag and robe here the night prior. Remus sat at his desk, Harry at a side one, and they ate their breakfasts that were ready for them silently.

Harry finished, standing and putting on his robe, glancing over and nodding to Remus before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room. Harry couldn’t believe how exhausted he felt. He just wanted to climb Gryffindor tower and fall asleep in his room. As Harry walked down the steps toward the dungeons, he slowly corrected himself in his head. He didn’t think he could make it up all of those steps, just sliding into a side room around here was good enough. Harry rubbed a hand across his face, trying to wake himself up.

“What are you doing here?” The voice startled Harry, who had previously thought he was alone in the corridors. Harry spun around, eyeing a slightly taller blond boy who seemed too skinny for his own good.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked incredulously, tilting his head. Harry heard Draco take in a startled breath, his heart pounding and wondering silently if Malfoy knew he was a werewolf? Was he scared?

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco repeated, crossing his arms and attempting to look intimidating. Harry laughed, causing Draco to flinch slightly, lowering his arms and his gaze.

“I’m going to class. Potions, with Professor Snape.” Harry said willingly, motioning his hand toward the hall he was walking down. “What about you? You should be in the great hall eating breakfast.”

“You should be too.”

“I ate with Professor Lupin,” Harry admitted, crossing his arms and looking over the thin boy. He saw a flash of something appear across Draco’s face, though it was quickly covered.

“I ate with Professor Snape,” Draco countered spoke warily, almost too lightly for the tone of their conversation. Harry didn’t know why, but he knew Draco was lying.

“I’m going there now, I  _ could _ ask,” Harry growled out, and watched as Draco quickly raised his gaze, their eyes locking.

“Why do you even care, Potter?” Draco replied angrily, though with barely any force behind the words.

“Why did you want to know what I was doing here?” Harry asked in response, smirking toward the tense boy ten feet away from him.

“Because the dungeons are Slytherin territory,” Draco answered, shaking his head and crossing his arms once more to copy Harry’s posture. Harry studied him, then shrugged.

“I don’t know why I care. I just do.” Harry replied quietly and heard as Draco took in a breath once more. Harry wondered if Draco  _ did _ know what he was, and how well his hearing was even in human form.

“Well, you don’t need to,” Draco replied icily, moving his gaze to glare toward the floor.

“Does anybody, anymore?” Harry asked seriously and watched as Draco furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“Does anybody care about what you do anymore?” Harry explained, watching Draco stiffen in place.

“Of course. My mother does, Professor Snape does.” Draco replied angrily, moving his glare from the floor to Harry, Harry’s gaze never straying from Draco.

“Do they know you’re not eating?” Harry asked, and watched as Draco laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course I’m eating, Potter.” He replied, almost with humour. Harry tilted his head, studying the boy.

“Are you sure? You seem awfully thin.” Harry replied, smiling slightly as Draco laughed once more.

“Stress does that to a person.” Draco’s gaze softened slightly, and his body seemed to relax. “Yes, Potter, I’m eating. Maybe not in the great hall, but I’m eating.” Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, though found no reason to not believe him. Harry finally sighed, giving up, smiling softly toward his ex-nemesis.

“Good. Keep eating, you need it.” Harry replied, causing Draco to laugh again. Why was he finding this so funny?

“Yeah, I could say the same for you.” Draco finally replied, causing Harry to glanced down at his body, his clothes hanging slightly off of his thin frame. Harry knew he had lost some weight from everything that was happening, but he didn’t think it was noticeable. No one else had mentioned it. Harry quickly glancing at himself after Draco had replied caused Draco to burst out laughing again, moving to lean against the wall. Harry grinned, glancing up at the boy and moving toward the wall he was laying on, leaning his side against it and eyeing him.

“Why is everything so funny to you?” Harry finally asked once Draco calmed down, and reached out to steady the boy who seemed about to fall. He heard Draco’s heart speed up once Harry touched him, and Harry quickly retracted his hand, reminding himself that Draco probably doesn’t want such a dirty creature touching him.

“I don’t know,” Draco replied, glancing up into Harry’s eyes, “I haven’t laughed in such a long time. I guess it just came pouring out now.” He cleared his throat at his admission, though their eyes stayed locked on each other. Harry felt his chest constrict at this, wishing he could help, though wondering why. Is it because Harry, himself, hasn’t laughed or felt any happiness in a long time either?

“I’m glad I could be of service,” Harry replied, smirking toward the boy. Draco, oddly, flushed at the statement and glanced toward the ground. 

“I wish I could say the same.” Harry hesitated, furrowing his brow. Does Draco know? He finally glanced away from the blonde, eyes landing on the floor as his ears twitched, picking up something down the hall.

“Are you sure about this?” A girl’s voice whispered, and Harry made no move to answer Draco, too intent on what this was to be.

“Yes. Carstain said that if we pranked Malfoy that we would be let in. This is the best way to do it.” A male’s voice replied, whispering as well, though self-assured. Harry reached a handout, gripping Malfoy’s arm.

“Potter?” Draco asked, unsure, and began to pull his arm away from Harry’s grasp which only caused to make it tighter, Draco gasping in response. “Potter, you’re hurting me.”

“Then stop trying to get away,” Harry responded tensely, straining to listen over Draco’s heartbeat quickening, which was starting to get too distracting.

“-just sling a few hexes, tie him up in the hallway and hang him in front of a door or something. It’ll be fine.” The male’s voice whispered, though growing louder.

“That’s not much of a plan.” The girl’s voice whispered back angrily, as Draco tried to yank his arm away once more, though not a match for Harry’s newfound strength.

“Fuck off, Potter!” Draco said loudly, and Harry glanced toward Draco worriedly. Did they hear that? Something in Harry’s look caused Draco to stop struggling, wide-eyed toward the olive-skinned boy. Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, struggling to listen.

“Did you hear something?” The female whispered quickly, and there was a pause. Harry lifted a finger to his lips to indicate silence and waited.

“I don’t hear anything, Kara. You’re just being paranoid.” The male’s voice whispered, and Harry let out a breath.

“It’s hard not to be paranoid when what we’re about to do could land us expelled.” Harry widened his eyes slowly, glancing back toward Draco and shaking his head.

“We have to go.” Harry began moving in the opposite direction of the voices, pulling Draco along behind him. He checked every hallway before he turned down them, pulling Draco deeper and deeper into the dungeons.

“Where are we going?” Draco finally asked angrily, but the whole time never trying to escape from Harry’s grasp.

“I don’t know,” Harry responded, checking another hallway and turning down it. “This is Slytherin territory, remember?”

“Then can you tell me why we’re running away together?” Draco ground out, and Harry sighed, scanning the hallway they stood in and approached a door, turning to glare at Draco.

“What is this room?”

“An old unused classroom,” Draco replied, confusion lacing his voice. Harry opened the door, glancing inside the dusty room before shoving Draco in. Harry stood outside the door, taking a deep breath and listening. After a minute of silence, he walked inside, closing the door behind him. Harry glanced up, eyeing the blonde who seemed to be sneering at the dirt in the room.

“Was this really necessary?” Draco finally asked, lifting his robes slightly as if the dust might attack him. Harry took in this sight, then couldn’t help but laugh loudly. Draco glared at him, but softened slightly and began to relax, dropping his robes back. “Is this funny?” He asked, though not unkindly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said, waving his hand and trying to calm his laughter, obviously not sorry. Draco smiled softly, though glanced away from Harry’s gaze. “Also, sorry about this. I heard some people-” Harry hesitated, glancing away and biting his lip.

“Heard some people…?” Draco asked, moving his gaze back to Harry, studying him.

“I,” Harry began, clearing his throat and moving toward a teacher’s desk, the only thing left not pushed against the wall. “I heard some people saying that they wanted to prank you. I was just trying to help.” Harry finally finished, sitting on the desk. Draco glanced at the desk uneasily, probably wondering why Harry would sit on such a dirty thing and ruin his robes. There was silence for a moment before Draco finally glanced toward Harry.

“I’ve been pranked enough. I can handle it.” Draco’s eyes burned into Harry, and Harry couldn’t help but think of the years that they had beat each other into the gravel, sneering and calling names, yet here they were. Harry just helped Draco escape from some kind of fate that Harry was still unsure of. There was another silence filling the room as they just stared at each other, and Harry eventually cleared his throat again, glancing away.

“Does the name Carstain mean anything to you?” Draco tensed quickly, and a sense of unease filled the room. Eventually, Draco began to move toward Harry, causing Harry to move his gaze to the blond and watch him, Draco then sitting on the desk next to him, sagging slightly.

“Yes.” He finally admitted, letting his head drop into his hands. “Is that who you heard?” He mumbled out through his palms, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the display.

“I don’t know him, I wouldn’t recognize his voice. But no, the two that were talking said that Carstain basically put them up to it.” He said softly, watching Draco’s shoulder relax ever so slightly. Harry began to reach out, to comfort him, but quickly pulled his arm back. Draco wouldn’t want that right now.

“Did you catch any other names?” Draco finally asked, removing his hands from his face and crossing his arms around his stomach.

“I heard the name, Kara. She was the female coming after you, I didn’t hear the guy’s name.” Draco began nodding slowly as if piecing things together.

“Right. Kara and Tom have been trying to get into Carstain’s club. For some reason, Carstain has a problem with me. I don’t even think it’s because of the war either, which is strange. But, no matter the reason, he has been relentlessly messing with me. The pranks have been getting worse over time, and to top it off, gaining entry into the club basically means that they need to prank me. I even think a condition of it is to prank me worse than the last person.” Draco finished explaining, glancing up toward Harry, then back away. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

They sat in silence, Harry wanting nothing more than to reach out and comfort this boy, but neither choosing to move. His thoughts began to roam, why were the Slytherins being so mean to Draco? What could this Carstain guy have against him? Why did he feel so protective over Draco suddenly? And when did his mind start referring to him as Draco instead of Malfoy?

“I’m glad you told me,” Harry whispered, causing Draco to glance up and meet his eyes once again. They stared at each other, and it wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized Draco was trying to spy a lie where there wasn’t one.

“Why?” Draco finally asked, his voice cracking causing him to glance away quickly toward the floor. Harry moved his own gaze toward the floor, hoping that the gesture would comfort Draco, even slightly.

“I don’t know. I just am.” Harry shook his head slowly. “I heard those two talking about you. I heard them planning their prank and I wanted to do something. I wanted to protect you. Then I heard her say something about, ‘What we’re about to do could land us expelled,’ and I just wanted to get you  _ out _ of there.” Harry finished, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to continue. “I don’t want to see you hurt. I don’t like hearing about this bullying business, and for some reason, I bloody  _ hate _ this Carstain guy and I don’t even know him.” Harry sucked in a breath, trying to calm his flaring heart. “I don’t know why. I know this sounds stupid and crazy, but-” Harry hesitated, closing his eyes, “I think it’s because you understand how I feel. How you said you haven’t laughed in a long time, I haven’t either. I think I latched onto that, hoping  _ someone _ understood me finally.” Silence enveloped them, and Harry opened his eyes, realizing he may have said too much, though not really caring. “I could be wrong though.”

“Why have you been so unhappy?” He heard Draco whisper, and Harry finally turned his gaze to land on him. The boy’s eyes glistened with tears, and Harry’s heart wrenched itself from his chest. “I’ve been watching you. I can’t say why I don’t know. But you’ve been so different than before.” Draco laughed, with no humour, turning his gaze away. “At least the past few years I could say I was watching you because we were enemies and I needed to know what you were up to. I have no reason this year other than I was curious.” He glanced back, flushing slightly, though pushing himself to keep talking, “You always seemed so unhappy this year. You haven’t laughed, hardly ever smiled these last few months.” He hesitated, biting his lip, and Harry glanced away. “I’ve heard so many rumors about you. I don’t know if any of them are true, but I hope that you’re not being bullied too. That would be so  _ unfair _ .” Draco growled out, shaking his head, and Harry glanced back over to see anger coating his features. “You saved everyone and now they all treat you like  _ this _ ? This is their repayment?” Draco shook his head, anger in his gaze as he glared at the floor.

“It’s okay, Draco.” Harry heard him say, and watched as Draco tensed himself. They sat in silence, Harry berating himself for his mistake. Why did he call him by his first name? What possessed him to do that?

“It’s not okay. You deserve happiness.” Draco finally whispered out, and Harry began to relax slightly. Wasn't he mad?

“You do too.” Harry countered, and heard a humourless laugh bark out beside him.

“I do not,” Draco replied, and Harry turned his gaze over to glare at the boy.

“You do. You saved my life, Draco. You could have turned me in but you didn’t. Because of you, everyone here is alive. Because of you, I was able to continue my damned journey and save the wizarding world.” Harry ground out angrily, watching Draco flinch away slightly. Harry stood suddenly, beginning to pace the room. “Do not say you don’t deserve happiness. Everyone does.”

“I deserve Azkaban,” Draco muttered, causing Harry to stiffen and turn his body toward the pale blonde.

“Fuck Azkaban, and fuck  _ you _ , Malfoy!” Harry yelled out, taking a few steps to close the distance between them, roughly grabbing Draco’s chin and forcing his gaze upward toward Harry. “Stop it.”

“I fought  _ with _ him, Harry,” Draco muttered, his voice cracking and tears began to finally fall across his cheeks. “I was on his side.”

“Why?”

“What?” Draco asked, his brow furrowing.

“Why did you fight alongside him?” Harry held onto his chin still, not allowing Draco to turn his head away. Draco tried to move his eyes away, though eventually let them land back on Harry.

“Because he had my family. He threatened my mother.” He whispered, letting his shoulders sag from the admission.

“Exactly. You were only protecting your loved ones. So was I.” Harry finally loosened his grip, then released Draco’s chin. Draco didn’t move his face though, choosing to stare incredulously toward Harry. Harry reached his now free hand up, wiping the tears off of the blonde’s cheeks. “You’re not a bad person. We were all scared. We were all fighting battles that most people will never know about.” Harry muttered quietly, then finally dropped his hand and stared into the grey clouded eyes.

“How are you so sure I understand you?” Draco finally muttered, and Harry dropped his gaze, moving to sit back down next to Draco, the tired ache from before beginning to rack his body once more, the adrenaline from their escape now gone.

“I’m not. I guess I’m just hoping.” Harry replied, sagging into himself. “No one else does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you really blame me for adding the angst that is Draco getting bullied again? Only, this time, I'm so excited to explore Harry's protective nature even further considering his werewolf tendencies. Anyway, I know this fic had Draco and Harry growing closer happen pretty quickly, at least quicker than last time, but my main focus is delving into all that is Werewolf!Harry, tbh. If there is something you'd like to see in future chapters, go ahead and comment/message, and I'll definitely consider adding it in!


End file.
